These Days
by Lil-filly007
Summary: Katie moved away, the band broke up and Dewey still lives with Ned. I dunno where this is going but lets give it a go kids!
1. A walk in the park

(A/N Hey Kids. This is my new story. Hope you like. Review!)

Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock (much as I'd like too!)

...::::::...

A beautiful, dark haired, 16-year-old girl walked casually down the path. Thoughts of her past filling her head. Memories rising from deep within her all because she seen one poster.

She had moved into the town that she was now walking though when she was 10. She hadn't wanted to move and hated her new home for a long time. The only things that had kept her going were her old friends. She didn't talk to any of them any more. It had been 3 years since she had last spoken to the person she had kept in contact the longest, Summer. They had last spoken when Summer came to the new house and slept for a 13th birthday party. That was the same weekend Zack had finally asked Summer out. Katie could still see Summer's face as she read the text message he had sent her while they where half way through watching 50FirstDates.

When Summer left she still hadn't answered Zack but had said she was going to say yes but only told Katie, because she wanted to say it to his face. Which Katie could understand. Since then Katie had missed all her old friends so much and wanted so badly to get the band back together.

She hadn't just missed the people & she had missed her house. That did have something to do with the people but she classed it as the house that she liked. At her old house her backyard and Freddy's backyard had joined the fence being the only thing from keep them sharing a house. Well it really didn't stop them, they spend almost every waking hour together. They would jump the fence and play in each other's backyards. And if they weren't aloud to do that they'd just talk other the fence. Maybe the only thing she didn't like at her house was that fence...

These memories quickly turned from happy to sad. She couldn't handle them. Her casual walk had turned into a frustrated jog cross stomp. She wasn't watching where she was going she could get home without thinking where she was going. The paths were all ways the same, they don't move. But people do and that seemed to have slipped Katie's mind.

A blonde boy riding a skateboard jumped on to the path ramming straight into Katie. They tumbled off the path onto the grass and landed, with Katie lying on top of the boy.

"Hey, I'm really sorry. I didn't see you there and- Are you ok?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks." Katie answered push herself up on her hands but still lying on his belly.

Katie looked at the face of the skater boy and their eyes met, locking together. There was something so familiar about him.

"Do I know you?" he asked cautiously.

"No," Katie whispered simply.

Katie suddenly realised she was an inch away from the boys face, his hands were around her waist and she was lying between his legs and onto his belly. She blushed deep red and quickly stood up.

She offered him a hand up and he took it. Just as he stood, he lost his blance and started falling backwards. He grabbed Katie around the waist to stop himself falling and she grabbed his shoulders pulling him back up. Once again they found themselves very close and their faces inches apart, starring into each other's eyes. They slowly moved their heads closer. They both closed their eyes just as their lips were about to touched when they heard a voice. "Hey stupid, hurry up. No time for Dorling right now, mate!" a male voice yelled across the street.

"Coming, Dan!" the boy yelled in reply. "See you round," he said simaltaniously dropping his board and skating away.

Katie watched as he rode towards the corner. "Wait!" Katie yelled after him. "What's your na-" But it was too late. He was gone as quickly as he had come.

Katie wanted to know his name but that wasn't going to dampen her spirits. She practically skipped the whole way home, a huge grin on her face.

...::::::...

Katie sprung through the front door of her house and said a quick hello to her parents. She wasted no time before asking to use the phone to call one of her best friends, Alison aka Ali. (A/n: Amber my little sis picked the name)

She took the cordless phone up to her room and dialled Ali's number.

Her brother answered the phone.

"Hello," he said in a dull voice.

"Hi, it's Katie. Can I please speak to Ali?" Katie asked politely.

"I'll just get her," he said with the same lifeless tone.

(A/n: The phone convos aren't going to have like said and asked at the end if u get it. Just bare with me its easy 2 pick up)

"Hi Katie."

"Hey Ali. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I met this totally awesome guy!"

"Well...?"

"Well what?"

"Spare me no details!"

"Ok. He's blonde and just taller than I am. He a skateboarder and-"

"So that's why you like him eh?"

"Why? Cause he skates!?! No!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Hey! No, really. He's so sweet."

"What's his name?"

"Um..."

"Do you know it, do you?"

"Maybe."

"You don't, do you?"

"No."

"What about Jason?"

"Um, good question..."

"He's your boyfriend, Kai."

"I know but he and I are, I dunno. Things aren't too good with us anymore. We've changed and we don't get along."

"So, is it over?"

"I realised that I never really liked him that much anyway..."

"So then why'd you go out with him?"

"I did but I didn't like love him."

"Love? We're too young to have been in love. Lust maybe..."

"No really, love."

"Who? When?"

"Freddie. But I didn't know it until it was too late."

"Yeah, I know. When you moved you realised you had loved him forever and ever. Amen"

"Ali!"

"What?!"

"Shut up. I did love him."

"So? What's love like?"

"I dunno how to explain it. But it's wonderful! I would love that guy I met today... If I got to know him."

"How do you know?"

"The feeling. And well, you just...do..."

"Oh Katie!"

"Shut up you!"

"How did you meet anyway?"

"He knocked me over on his board on the way home from the shop."

"How romantic."

"Hey!"

"Katie. I've got to go, Mum's telling me to start making dinner."

"Damn it! Ok, Bye, sweetie. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"C-ya!"

And so Katie had told Ali a tiny bit of what had happened that afternoon. Ali had no idea how far things could and almost did go with the nameless boy.

Katie flopped back onto her bed and smiled, reliving the walk home that afternoon.

'His eyes were so familiar!' Katie thought to herself. 'He thought we knew each other as well. Maybe we did. So, maybe I'll see him again!'

"Katie. Dinner," Mrs Brown called down the stairs.

(A/n: I know Brown is Rebecca's last name but it does say Katie's last name anywhere. But if anyone knows it please tell! Oh and for everyone who doesn't know Rebecca Brown plays Katie in School of Rock!)

"Be right down," Katie replied heaving herself off of her bed.

...::::::...

Katie woke with her puppy, Fred licking her face. He wasn't a puppy any more but he was her dog all the same. He was getting old, he was 6 now and his name was Fred after Freddie since it was Freddie who had given Katie Fred on her last day at her old house.

Katie looked over at her clock, 8:45am.

"Thanks, Fred!" Katie exclaimed. "I wanted to sleep til 9 today!"

He looked at her with puppy dog eyes and licked her hand. "Awwww, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you," Katie said sitting up and hugging the dog.

"Well, I'm up now," Katie sighed trowing the sheets off of her legs.

Katie had a shower, got dressed, all the usual stuff and she was soon ready to leave the house.

"Hey mum, can I go for a walk down to the park with Ashlee?" Katie asked.

"Sure sweetie," Mrs Brown answered.

"Bye mum!" Katie said planting a quick kiss on her mums cheek, grabbed her skateboard and leaving through the front door.

Ashlee was another one of Katie's best friends but she wasn't actually going down to the park with her. She was going to the Skate Park.

As Katie arrived she saw a huge group of boys leaving. She noticed one of them was Dan, he had told the boy to hurry up yesterday, so she guessed the boy was in that group too.

'Oh well,' Katie thought to herself turning and going home again.

...::::::...

As Katie got off her skateboard and walked through the door she heard her mums voice say, "Katie dear is that you?"

"Yes, Mum," Katie replied already half way up the stairs.

"You were quick," her Mother continued.

"Yeah. Ash didn't feel well so I told her to have a rest," Katie lied.

"Ok then sweetie," Mrs. Brown finished turning to the TV.

Katie walked to her room, dropped her bag inside the door and picked up her beloved bass. She started playing anything that came to mind. Her natural instinct led her to play 'School of Rock' and tears began welling up in her eyes. She missed her band so much!

...::::::...

(A/N: So you like it? You don't? Tell me K?)

Nikki


	2. Old friends

(A/N: Hey Kids. Another chapter! Please read the A/N at the bottom of the page after you read this! Thanks! Enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock (much as I'd like too!)

...::::::...

A short, pretty, very smart 16-year-old girl sat with her long time boyfriend, Zack on the park bench.

"Are we going to go somewhere tomorrow?" Zack asked looking down at the girl he held in his arms.

"Maybe," She replied obversely thinking and not really talking much notice of the world around her.

Summer's head was filled with many memories and thoughts of her friends, School of Rock and Zack. The predominate thought and memory was Katie and that was all Katie was now, a memory. Summer hadn't spoken to her for 3 years and she had always wanted to get in contact with her but Katie didn't use her old e-mail address, she had a new mobile number and her family had moved the same week Summer had last been at their house. She never got their new house number though Summer had to admit that she missed Katie and still thought of her as her best friend, since it had been 3 years she should really have moved on. Summer had sent Katie an e-mail once a week for the past 3 years. Zack had said that it was a waste of time but she didn't want to lost Katie but then again we don't always get what we want. 'It's too late now!' She thought. 'I've already lost her...'

"Are you thinking about Katie again?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. I miss her, Zack. If I didn't have you, I'd be so lost and so lonely," Summer said quietly staring into Zacks eyes.

"Aw, you're so sweet," Zack cooed. "And what about Freddy? You'd still have him," Zack said.

"He moved away 6 months ago!" Summer exclaimed. "And you tell me to move on," Summer teased.

"Why I oughta," Zack said in a cartoon like voice, before leaning in and kissing Summer lightly on the lips.

They sat on the bench until it was 4 o'clock, Summer had a dinner meeting with the Mayor concerning an important issue she had written to him about in a letter.

"Bye and good luck!" Zack said hugging Summer and planting a light kiss on her head.

...::::::...

Summer woke at 7am sharp, as always. She followed her usual routine, which took her through to 8:30 on the dot. She was meeting Zack at 11 so she had a few hours to kill. She checked her hair and outfit. It was all perfect, as usual. She practised her guitar for nearly an hour but she still had an hour and a half left.

'_What to do now...'_ She wondered.

She went to her room, saw her computer and set it up. She logged on to the Internet and MSN Instant Messenger.

(A/N: Instant Messenger will be known as MSN or MSN Messenger cause that's what I'm used 2 and I decided that's what they use, k? In all MSN convocations I'm using MSN pics, the hearts and stuff but it's the shortcuts so yeah)

Freddy was on and she got really excited and nervous. She hadn't spoken to him in 2 months. She had tried to call him and visa-versa but they couldn't seem to catch each other. In the end they both gave up.

She clicked on 'Send an Instant Message' then on Freddy's name.

She typed what she thought wouldn't scare him and what he'd reply to.

'_Here goes nothing...'_ She thought.

Summer, the girl not the season: Hey there Spazzy! :D

Freddy the Freak: Hey Tink! ()

Summer, the girl not the season: ()How you been? Anything interesting happenin'?

Freddy the Freak: Good, good. Nothing really interesting. You?

Summer, the girl not the season: Not bad, Nothing really.

Freddy the Freak: Hows Zacki boy?

Summer, the girl not the season: LOL He's fine

Freddy the Freak: We need to catch up... Can I call you right now?

Summer, the girl not the season: Sure!!

Freddy the Freak: Talk to you soon.

He said before logging off. A minute later the phone rang, it was Freddy. They spoke for the hour that Summer had left before Zack was coming over to pick her up.

She heard the doorbell.

"Freddy, Zacks here," She said.

"Oh ok. Can I talk to him?" Freddy asked.

"Sure!" Summer smiled.

She walked to the door and saw Zack.

"Hi," he mouthed noticing she was on the phone.

"Hi," Summer said planting a kiss on his cheek. "It's Freddy. Do you want to talk to him?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Zack exclaimed excitedly.

Summer handed the phone to Zack and he spoke to Freddy for half an hour. Zack was sure he hadn't spoken to Freddy for 3 months but Summer knew it had only been 3 weeks max. She laughed on the inside.

They were both happy after talking to Freddy but it made Summer miss Katie more, she wasn't sure why.

Summer decided to push all thoughts of Katie from her mind and enjoy her day with Zack. Then when she got home that night and had done all her work and study she'd go on MSN messenger and see if anyone was on and wanted to go to the movies the next day.

'Sounds good,' Summer thought self satisfied.

...::::::...

Katie woke on her bed with a knitted blanket over her, her bass in her hand and her 'Who' CD playing quietly in the background. Her mum must have turned on the CD and put the blanket on her. She tilted her head to look at her clock. 12:30 PM, it read. That's what the clock had said the last time she had looked at it though it was 12:30am not 12:30pm. That was last night when she was playing her bass, she must have fallen asleep while she was playing. Remembering that brought back the emptiness of not being part of School of Rock any more. She still wasn't over it.

'I need to get in contact with them,' She thought to herself. 'Now all I need is a way to get hold of them!'

She pondered on the thought of how she used to get hold of them, talk to them at school and band practise and on the phone. There was no way she was going to ring them so she gave up.

Katie finally got out of bed, put her bass away and sat down at her computer.

Katie didn't come out of her room for long time. She listened to some music, surfed the net looking at band websites and pictures before she made her way down stairs for breakfast.

Katie went to the kitchen and found a note from her mum on the bench. It read,

'Katie dear

I've gone shopping. We need some food. There are some things in the cupboard if you're hungry but there's not much.

I'll be home around 3 or 4pm. I have a hairdresser's appointment at 2.

Love you sweetie.

Love Mum.'

Katie put the note down and had a few pieces of toast for breakfast. She soon returned to her room and sat at her computer which she had left on.

She decided to check her e-mails and sign into MSN.

Ali was on and she spoke to Katie.

Ali Cat: Hey. Hows it goin?

Katie speaking!: Hi! Good. You?

Ali Cat: Not bad. So are we going somewhere tomorrow?

Katie speaking!: Sure! Where?

Ali Cat: Not sure...

That's when it hit her!

'Katie you idiot!' She thought. It was so simple.

Katie speaking!: Got to go! Bye!

Ali Cat: Ok. Bye!

Katie hurried to log out of her e-mail and MSN. After she had clicked 'Sign out' the page refreshed and showed a 'Sign in' button. She clicked it and typed in her old e-mail address, bassitup and her password.

'I hope its still there!' She thought.

She waited impatiently as the page loaded.

A little box popped up in the bottom of her screen reading 'You have 287 unread e-mails.'

"Oh my goss!" she said out loud.

The first thing she did was see who was online.

"Summer!" she yelled pumping her fist in the air.

...::::::...

(A/N: What did you think? It was really rushed cause I have exams soon and decided that I should do a quick up date. I'm hoping to do some one-shots and song fics cause I've never done one of them before. Katie's old e-mail address in this fic is actually an e-mail address. LOL! Well don't expect an update soon. Sorry!

Nikki)

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers!!!

Thedoorsrock: Thanks. Glad you liked it!

Nanners-77: Thanks a ton for the constructive criticism! I don't think I really put it to practise in this chapter because I was really rushed but thanks. I did make the phone and MSN (in this chapter) contestations shorter! Thanks!

JustVisitingUKgirl: Hi Darlink! Yeah, it is my first SoR fic... Sorry about the spelling, I really can't spell! :D LOL Trust me! Thanks for reviewing!

Autumn Sunlight: Hey Sweets! Yeah, Ashlee was named Ashlee cause of you! :D I can't wait til after our exams so we can keep our story going! Thanks for the review!

Brooke or bLuEhEaVeN79: I wasn't sure what name to put it under. LOL! Glad you liked it! I love your work! Thank for the review!

Buffyrules: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

x-comeonhome: Thanks for the review and the wonderful comments!

Thanks again everyone! Oh and for everyone who hasn't already read my story with Autumn Sunlight look us up on ashandnikki-live please read it!

Bye everyone!


	3. Life change

(A/N: Sorry this chapter took a while! I've been so busy! And I was a little stuck too but now I'm on a roll again! Well enjoy!)

Freddy held the phone to his ear and listen to it ring. He looked down at the key pad and slowly dialled Summer's number.

"Hello. You reached the Hathaway residence. We can't take your call at the moment but if you leave your name and number along with a short message we'll get back to you." Then the answering machine beeped.

"Hi Summer. It's Freddy. I know it's only been 10 hours since I spoke to you but I miss you heaps and please call me back," Freddy hung up the phone.

He picked it up again and dialled Zack's number.

"Hey, Zack Moonyham here. No I will not sign your record deal. Yes you may leave a message after the beep. Beeeeep!"

Freddy laughed as the answering machine really beeped. Zack was lucky to have his own phone and phone line!

"Hey bro! It's Freddy. Do you know where Katie moved too? Don't tell Summer I want to know. Call me sometime! Later."

Freddy hung the phone up and sighed. He'd have to call one of his friends from his new town. He really did hate it.

Summer rose from her computer so far 3 people other than her and Zack could come to the movies the next day. She uncharacteristically left messenger logged in as she went down for some dinner. She was starved! She'd been sorting out the movies for 3 hours straight and didn't even hear her mum leave.

Her mum would have left just over an hour ago and hopefully she'd have left Summer some dinner.

Summer walked into the kitchen which was as overly clean as usual.

She walked to the microwave, then to the oven and next to the fridge but she found nothing that seemed to be her dinner.

'I don't want to make anything,' she thought. 'Fruit looks good!'

Summer sat down at the bench and started to eat an apple. She looked around the room and noticed that there was a message on the answering machine.

She listened to it. It was from Freddy. She'd call him back tomorrow, she was way to tried to speak to anyone. She picked up a knife and a mango and began to cut the mango, perfectly.

Katie nervously began to type to Summer.

Katie! Bass it up!: Hi Summer! It's Katie! Remember me?

Katie waited a few minutes but no reply came.

Katie! Bass it up!: Summer? Hello?

She waited another minute.

Katie! Bass it up!: Summer, where are you?

Another minute passed.

Katie! Bass it up!: Look if you don't want to talk to me I understand. Please just at least tell rather than making me wait.

This time Katie waited five minutes for a reply. None came.

Katie! Bass it up!: Fine. I hope your well. Tell Zack and Freddy I said hi. Hope everything is well with you and Zack. Bye. Have a nice life!

Katie logged off MSN and then the computer. She didn't feel like talking any more.

Summer sat back down at the computer and saw two of the MSN windows flashing vigorously. One was from a girl who was going to the movies the next day. Summer replied and moved on to the next window.

Summer nearly screamed, then she nearly fainted and finally she clicked on the window.

"Katie!" she whispered excited.

Summer read the conversation and nearly cried. Katie had thought Summer didn't want to talk to her! She was so wrong! Katie had sent the last message to Summer 2 minutes before Summer had come back to the computer.

All of a sudden two people logged on, Zack and Freddy.

"Yes!" Summer smiled.

She added them into the same conversation and began to talk.

Summer, the girl not the season: Hi Boys!

That's Mr. Hendrix the second to you!: Hi.

Freddy the Freak: Hi all!

Summer, the girl not the season: Katie was just on her old account and she spoke to me but I wasn't at the computer! :(

That's Mr. Hendrix the second to you!: You poor thing! I wish we all could have got in contact with her. You especially, hey Freddy.

Freddy the Freak: Yeah! I miss her like crazy! Do you think she still has Fred?

Summer, the girl not the season: For sure! I don't think Katie would have thrown away something you gave her.

Summer spoke to the boys for over 2 hours before she went to bed, thinking of what she would have said to Katie if she'd been there when Katie had logged on.

Katie rode her skateboard down to the skate park early the next Tuesday morning to get in some practise before she went shopping with her mum. At that time of the morning there was never anyone at the skate park. Katie had never seen anyone there before 8 am which gave her a good 2 hours.

Katie rounded the corner to the skate park and was shocked to see a boy riding on the half pipe. She got closer and noticed that is was Dan, the skater boys friend.

She watched him for a while, around 10 minutes. He was good, really good.

Katie finally entered the park and started skating. After about an hour she looked up to see if Dan was still there. He sure was and he was watching her nodding his head approvingly.

"Hi," Dan called over to her.

"Hey," Katie replied.

"Bit early isn't it?" he asked with a smile walking towards her.

"Not really."

"I'm Dan," He said once he had reached her.

"Katie," she replied extending her hand.

"Pleasure," Dan said shaking her hand. "You're good."

"So are you. How long have you been skating for?" Katie asked.

"Just over 5 months. When my friend moved here he got me into it," Dan said. "Good old Loops," he laughed.

"Loops?" Katie asked.

"He's my mate. I mean it's not his really name but that's what we call him," Dan laughed.

"Right. Is this Loops guy any good?" Katie asked interested.

"Oh yeah! He's probably the best in these parts. Actually your the only person I've ever seen who could match him. You'd be the only decent completion around here for him," Dan thought out loud.

"I'm really not that good," Katie stated.

"Oh yes you are! Really," Dan smiled.

"Whatever," Katie rolled her eyes and skated away to the half pipe.

After about ten minutes Katie was getting ready to finish up. She reached the end of the half pipe to find Dan standing there waiting for her. "I'm going now," he said loudly. "This was fun and I really would like for you to take Loops on. I'll be here at the same time next week. I hope you are too. Bye."

Katie smiled and turned to say bye but Dan was gone.

Now he'd left Katie thinking about that Loops guy.

A week passed and it was once again Tuesday. Katie rode down to the skate park and found Dan was already there, skating around.

"Hey Dan," Katie called from the side of the park.

"I was hoping you'd come," Dan smile skating away from Katie but very slowly. Katie quickly followed him. "So have you thought about Loops since last week?"

"Yeah, a little," Katie lied. She'd thought about it all the time.

"And? Are you going to ride against him?" Dan asked kind of begging with his voice.

Katie rolled her eyes. "How old is he away?" Katie asked hoping he was a least 12.

"Sixteen, 1 month and 1 day," Dan said knowingly, Katie raised her eyebrows. "He told me yesterday he was sixteen and 1 month," Dan explained.

"My friend used to do that!" Katie laughed.

"How old are you?" Dan asked.

"Sixteen, 2 weeks and 1 day," Katie smiled.

"Wow... he's only two weeks older than you," Dan said amazed. "Do you know what else is weird about the two of you?"

"No, what?" Katie asked interested.

"The two of you have like the exact same skating style! It's scary. It's like you grew up together and learnt to skate together or maybe even tout each other!"

"It's probably just a coincidence. The guy I learnt to skate with live on the other side of the country where I used to live."

"Well anyway, I was thinking of organising the thing with Loops next Wednesday at four. Sound good?"

"Look I really would love to do it but..." Katie started.

"Great, I'll see you next Tuesday morning with all the finer details and tell you what to practise. Bye!" Dan burst out before he skated away.

Freddy had waited a week and he still hadn't had a reply from Zack.

'What the hell is going on?' he thought as the phone rung.

Freddy quickly dashed to pick it up, "Hello?"

"Hi. It's Zack," Zack's voice said through the phone.

"How's it going?"

"Good. Do you still want to know where Katie moved to?" Zack asked quickly.

"Yeah," Freddy said desperately.

"I don't know but Summer does, I'll ask her tomorrow. Oh, yeah I'm sorry I didn't call back sooner I only got the message today," Zack apologised.

"It's ok. Zack?" Freddy asked quietly.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house for a week? Like Tomorrow until next Thursday?" Freddy questioned.

"Sounds great! When does the next train leave?" Zack asked excitedly.

"3 hours. It'll get here at 11 tomorrow," Freddy told him.

"See you then. I got to go, bye," Zack said.

Zack still had to pack and say bye to Summer before he left. He'd have to be quick.

Twohours later Zack walked up to Summers door and knocked quickly.

Summer answered the door. "Hi Zack," she said planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"Hi Sum. I need to talk to you," Zack said quickly sitting her down on the couch inside the door.

"What's up?" Summer asked casually.

"I'm going away for a while."

"What?! Where?" Summer asked quickly.

"To Freddy's until next Thursday. I'm leaving in just under an hour. I came to say good bye," Zack said solemnly.

"What a week? Your acting like it's a year or something!" Summer laughed relieved.

"But I'm going to miss you!" Zack sulked. Summer lent in and kissed him.

"We'd better get to the station now," Summer whispered.

"Ok, let's go," Zack said standing up and heading out the door. Summer followed.

Zack's friend, Owen who was twenty-one was in his car outside. Owen was the older brother of the a boy in Zack's class that Zack was good friends with, Scott.

"Hi Owen," Summer said as she stepped into the car after Zack.

"Hey Summer. Hows it goin'?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, good. Where's Scott?" Summer asked, she was friends with Scott as well.

"Out with Abby," Owen answered simply.

"I thought they broke up!" Summer exclaimed.

"They did...but they're back together...again," Owen laughed.

"Those two I swear! They remind me of what Freddy and Katie were like only we were 10 and they never when out," Summer laughed.

"Yeah they do kind of, hey," Zack spoke for the first time in the conversation.

As the car rounded the corner to the station Owen spoke, "Say hey to the Fredster for me, k?"

"Sure!" Zack laughed. Freddy hated being called 'The Fredster' but Owen still called him it to stir him up a bit.

Owen pulled up outside the ticket booth and let Zack out. Zack got out his case and said bye to Owen. Owen had decided to stay in the car and leave Zack and Summer alone.

Zack went to the ticket booth and got his ticket. "Be careful," the lady behind the counter said to Zack. "You can get some weirdos on that train trip," she continued in a hushed tone.

"Are you sure you aren't going, young lady?" the ticket lady asked Summer for the tenth time in the 2 minutes they'd been at the desk.

"100," Summer smiled before dragging Zack away. "Oh my gosh! What a freak! I think you'd be safer on the train than hanging around her!" Summer cried in a frustrated rage once they were out of earshot.

An announcement over the sound system only a few minutes later told them Zack's train would leave in 7 minutes.

"I'd better get going," Zack whispered.

"It's only a week," Summer laughed again.

Zack pulled her into a tight embrace, kissed her on the head and walked away.

Zack gave his ticket to the fat man at the gate and boarded the train. He found a seat next to the window and looked back to where he'd left Summer. She was still standing there and he caught her eye. He waved at her and she waved back. He blew her a kiss, she blew one back. They both laughed.

The driver's voice came through the speakers of the train, "We are about to leave the station there is one more stop before we reach our destination. Thank you."

Zack waved to Summer as the train rolled away. All of a sudden he was excited, he was going to spend a week with Freddy, his best friend in the world. (Equal with Summer of course!)

(A/N: Did you like it? Please review! Guess what?! I got a metallic blue guitar for Christmas!!!!!!!!!! Yay! How cool is that?!?!? Oh yeah and can everyone please put a number from 1-5 in there reviews? It's so I can figure out what to do next. Thanks!)

Nikki


	4. Together again!

(A/N: Hi all! Chapters are going to take a while these days with all the blood homewor teacher are giving us! Hopefully I get another one up before Easter! I'm thinking of starting something new cause this story isn't excatly good... I'm trying to think of something thats just like WOW! Enjoy this chapter, it's very short but you learn to live with it.)

Katie was bored. That was the only way to explain it, bored. She was sitting at her computer starring at the desktop background, picture of her and her friends at her new home.

She had nothing to do, the skatepark would be packed, nothing on TV and no one on MSN! She was going crazy! And to top it all off none of her favourite authors on fanfiction had updated! (A/N: Couldn't help myself!)

She didn't have any e-mails to reply to and she didn't feel like surfing the net.

Katie tried hard to think of something.  
It only took her a minute to remember having 287 unread e-mails on her old email account.

Katie quickly signed into it.

It loaded and Katie scanned through the messages noticing they were mostly from Summer and the odd one from hotmail. Katie looked at the date of the most recent email from Summer. It was from the day Katie had tried to speak to her. The excited happy feeling in her tummy left instantly as she remembered how Summer had ignored her.

"May as well give it a go," she said to herself.

Katie clicked on the newest e-mail. As it opened her heart began to beat faster, what if Summer was a total cow and went off at her in the e-mail!

Katie quickly read the short message.

'Hi Katie! I'm glad to know your still alive. I'm sorry I missed you online just now. I went downstairs and forgot to put my status to away! Zack and I are still together. Freddy moved but still talk to him! I hope to hear from you soon. I miss you! I hope you can forgive me and reply to this. If you're in a really good mood and not angry at all call me, I haven't moved, you know my number! (As she read what Summer had written about knowing the number she quietly said it under her breath.) I'm actually going now! Bye, Summer.'

Tears formed in Katie's eyes... She didn't know what to do... write back?

Katie hit the reply button hastily but when the screen loaded she didn't know what to type! Her fingers froze over the keys, motionless. She typed hello several times in various ways before deciding on a simple 'Hi Summer' and continuing from there.

After finally finishing what she thought was a decent e-mail she nervously clicked send and let out a heavy sigh. Maybe she should put the past behind her... It would help if she wanted to.

Katie jumped as her mobile began to ring on the other side of the room. She ran to grab it, she looked at the caller ID before she picked up.

"Hi Jason," Katie said flatly into the speaker.

"Hey babe. Want to catch a movie or swing by my house?" Jason said from the other end of the line in one the worlds sleaziest voices.

"I'd love to but I'm busy," Katie lied.

"Look, Kat, if you don't want to be my girl anymore all you have to do is say so," Jason said casually.

"Why wouldn't I?" Katie asked in a fake sweetness.

"I dunno. I just got the feeling you didn't."

"Oh ok. Well, cya," Katie said avoiding the subject.

"Bye. I love you."

Katie and Jason had been 'the' couple for years! Everyone thought they were made for each other... everyone bar Katie.

She knew she wanted Freddy or the skater boy... Freddy was her first choice but you don't always get what you want.

Freddy had been doing a lot of thinking since his last conversation with Summer and Zack. Summer had said Katie was on her old MSN address... he had stayed logged on for hours at a time but not once had she come on... In the end he'd give up and gone to the pizza shop with his best mate and hired a few games.

Tuesday came quickly for Katie. She did her usual and headed to the skate park in the morning. When she arrived there appeared to be no one there.

"Hello? Dan?" Katie said into the darkness of morning.

"Hi Katie," he replied coming up behind her.

"Dan! You scared the life out of me!" Katie cried.

"So, hows Saturday week sound?"

"Huh?" Katie questioned confused.

"Change of plans for the competition against Loops," Dan told her.

"Hmm. Do I have to?" Katie smiled meekly.

"Yes! So it's a date?" Dan laughed.

"Ok, ok," Katie sighed.

They didn't skate for long but they were better friends by the end of it. The had traded phone numbers and MSN addresses. (A/N: Yes, I am obsessed with MSN:D)

Summer went back to the car and got in her head throbbing.

"Has he left?" Owen asked her.

"Yeah," Summer answered softly, everything seemed so loud.

The rest of the car trip was silent and Summer could fell herself getting dizzier, the world around her spinning faster and faster by the second.

Owen stopped the car outside of Summers house, they said their good byes and he watched her walk in the door to make sure she was safe.

Summer unlocked the door and remembered she was home alone for the next 4 hours. She began to walk up the stairs, half way up she found a cool sweat had covered her body. Her breathing was heavy and her head felt as though it was cracking. The stairs became fuzzier and fuzzier until all she could see was black. She collapsed and fell down the stairs. Summers head hit the tiles at the bottom of the stairs first and a small trickle of blood ran down her forehead.

The phone rang in the deadly silent Hathaway house, no one answered it. The answering mechine clicked and the message echoed through the house. A loud beep followed and then Mrs. Hathaways voice.

'Hi Summer. You must still be at the train station. I've only just finished my first meeting meaning I have two left! Don't expect me home until at leat 10 tonight. I know that's 6 hours later than I said but I didn't add travel time in before and the meetings are running late. You can have whatever you what for dinner. Your dada gets back from his trip in two days! Bye sweetie. Stay safe.'

Zack woke and it took him a little while to remember where he was. He looked next to him where a quite plump lady in her mid 50s was sleeping soundly. Zack sat in his seat for a little while trying not to make noise loud wake her but in the end his tummy was growling so loudly he had to get up and go to the food cart.

"We will arrive in 3 hours," A voice said over the speakers as he sat at a table with a bacon and egg roll and a orange juice.

Just as predicted the train rolled into the station 3 hours to the minute of when Zack was eating his roll.

Zack gathered his bag and looked out the window for Freddy. It wasn't hard to find him as he was very tall, much taller than Zack remembered him.

Freddy made his way to the door Zack was coming out of and greeted him before he'd even left the train.

Zack walked up to Freddy and looked up to him. "I remember you being shorter than me!"

"I was but I'm taller than you now, small fry!" Freddy laughed.

"I've missed ya, mate," Zack smiled.

"Aw, come here," Freddy cooed pulling Zack into a tight hug.

The boys were home and settled in by 12. It was time to catch up and they were talking about everything from school to girls.

Freddy was going through the list of his recent girlfriends when Zack asked Freddy a very odd question, "Do you still like Katie?"

"Zack, I haven't seen her in years!" Freddy exclaimed.

"So? Do you? You told me you'd love her forever."

"I think I will," Freddy sighed tears falling freely from his eyes. Zack had hit a sore spot and Freddy was feeling it.

"I'm sorry mate. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sure she still thinks about you as much as she used to," Zack soothed rubbing Freddy's shoulder roughly.

"Do you love Summer?" Freddy asked breaking the awkward silence that had formed.

"Yeah... I do," Zack answered thoughtfully.

"Have you told her?" Freddy questioned.

"No... it's to hard! I've tried but I can never get it out," Zack admitted.

"You have to tell her! You have no idea what the hell of keeping it inside and never being able to tell the person you love that you do!" Freddy said with a painful sorrow in his voice.

"You'll see her again if it's meant to be, mate," Zack assured him.

"I hope I do..." Freddy trailed off.

(A/N: Hmm... What will happan to Summer? Put a number 1-4 in your review so I know which ending to use... No your not aloud to know what each numbers meaning! I hope you liked it! Review! Love yas!)

Thanks reviewers!

Autumn Sunlight: Hi sweetz! Sorry I don't update much! LOL! Thanks for the review!

JustVisitingUKgirl: Hi sugar! Thanks a ton for the review! Write a new story! Thanks for putting a number in!

springfieldcutie045: Thanks for the sweet review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for putting a number in!

kay x mac: Thanks a ton for the awesome review! Keep smiling! Do hugs not drugs!

Jinx: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!

Fwoggeh: Thanks for the review. You'll have to wait and see!

onion of a different race: Thanks for reviewing and actually putting a number in! You'll have to wait to find out about Loops!

chocolatmilk: I'm so glad you enjo my work! Ash and I love it when people mention our fic together! Thanks for reviewing!

piper+leo4eva: Thanks for the review! I love my guitar! Stay cool! (ok that was a lame one but you'll get over it!)

Sofea: Nears the next chapter! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing and actually putting a number in!

MetallicaMad: Thanks for the review mate! Metallica rock!

Thanks a ton everyone!

Nikki


End file.
